


Locke Invents Artificial Intelligence

by TryingNormal42



Series: Naturali Extras [8]
Category: Original Work, The Naturali Compendium
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Gen, I mean, Iron Man references, Locke isn't really THIS intelligent, Robots, and Storm is an Erant-Lupus (werewolf), but he's also a witch!, he's mainly a genius at technology and engineering and coding, i have no idea why i wrote it, okay so he IS super smart, this is so ridiulous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingNormal42/pseuds/TryingNormal42
Summary: A silly little thing I wrote about Nea’s little brother, Lochlan, being the super smart nerd that he is.





	

At four-years-old Lochlan O'Reilly knew he wasn’t like all the other kids, considering the first productive thing he ever did with his hands was build a robot out of the toaster in his family’s kitchen that could toast bread with heat-coiled fingers. And that was only because he’d gotten bored playing with the matchbox cars his parents had given him.

Locke never played at recess during elementary school since he was always busy making things from stuff he found in the classroom or with what he’d brought from home. While the other kids heads were filled with facts on pop culture or wondering what the next trend was going to be, Locke’s head was constantly buzzing with ideas for the next thing he was going to build or the blueprints of a design he was currently working on. He was constantly figuring things out, either writing them down in the sketchbook he carried everywhere or, logging them into the portable tablet he’d made out of spare parts from several broken laptops and an iPad when he was ten.

But a couple weeks after his eleventh birthday, he’d gotten bored and ended up transforming his entire room into what he soon dubbed as “The Workshop.” It looked exactly like you’d expect a typical boy’s room to look like, dirty clothes littering the floor, his bed always unmade, posters of his favourite movies on the walls–that is, unless you also counted the cluttered mess of all his inventions and various acquired electronic devices. His bed had been traded out for a pull-out couch to open up more floor space, and an adjustable flat screen tv hung across from it on the opposite wall, which typically displayed either the Investigation Discovery Channel that ran nothing but crime shows, BBC America, or a paused Playstation game he’d gotten frustrated with and then abandoned. A large–and very obviously used considering how battered it looked–wooden table sat partially in the middle of the room, covered in a wide variety of broken electronic devices, electrical wires, blueprints and half-eaten food. Against another wall sat two L-shaped glass desks, where six computer monitors were arranged and humming as they displayed various blueprints, a social-networking site or two, and several 3D prototypes of inventions. Two bookshelves near the door had grown to the point that if you probably grabbed something of one of the shelves, everything would just topple down on top of you. You could barely walk around without stubbing your toe on something, but that was how people came to realize that he wasn’t just an enthusiastic kid who had an affinity for taking things apart, it was because he was a genius, and his mind needed a place like this to keep his ideas flowing.

So you can only imagine the amount of pride that swelled in Locke’s chest when Alec Giordano stepped into The Workshop and breathed: “This is incredible.”

“Designed it all myself,” he told the Lamia. “It’s kind of cluttered” –(“What do you mean ‘kind of’?” Storm muttered)– “but that’s how I like it. Helps me think.”

“It’s great,” Alec said with a grin, kneeling to pick up the little robot that had crashed into his leg. “And you built all of the things in here?”

“There are some things in here that people are paying me to fix, but yeah, the rest of it’s stuff I built. That robot you’re holding is actually a prototype for a bigger design I’m working on. I’ll show you.” Locke moved over to his bed and grabbed the tablet that was lying on his pillow, surprising Alec when a holographic female figure suddenly appeared in front of him after Locke tapped a few buttons on the device. “Here we are.”

“Are you working on my design again?” a female voice said out of nowhere.

“Storm and I might later,” Locke replied. He walked over to his computer desks and came back with what looked to be two bluetooth mics and two pairs of black leather gloves that appeared to have something embedded into the fingertips. Storm took one of the mics and then tugged the gloves onto her hands, Locke doing the same. Alec noticed they were both wearing what appeared to be wristwatches that had flat faces. “But right now I’m showing your design to Nea and her friend.”

“Hey, E.C.H.O.,” Storm said with a grin, fingers flying across the holographic keyboard that had appeared in front of her. “How are ya?”

“Bored,” the voice sighed. “There’s nothing to do.”

“What is _that?”_ Alec asked in awe.

“Her name’s E.C.H.O.,” Locke said. His fingers flew across the keys of the holographic keyboard and the specs of the design popped up on the holographic image in front of them.

“It’s an acronym for Enhanced Computer Handling Operation,” Storm added. “She’s pretty much exactly like J.A.R.V.I.S. from _Iron Man_ , but much cooler.”

“You created an artificial intelligence system?” Alec said, eyes wide.

Locke shrugged, swiping the holographic keyboard away with a flick of his wrist as he started to move the images on the screen around with his fingertips. “Storm and I were watching _Iron Man_ and she bet me if I could create a system like J.A.R.V.I.S. and I did. It wasn’t that hard, really, but designing her a body has proved a challenge. But since I have I have magick now I think I might be able to finally start building the prototype of E.C.H.O.’s robotic body.”

“I’m surprised the Government hasn’t contacted you about this yet.”

“Oh, they have,” Nea told the Lamia. “Multiple times. But Locke says he won’t give it up because he doesn’t want the technology to be used for war.”


End file.
